Bitter Love
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: Summary: This is a story set in modern time where Inuyasha is a student (and also a hanyou but a little different from the original anime, if you didn't get what I'm trying to say, just read on and find out yourself) and so are Kikyo, Miroku and Sango, no


Bitter Love -by Meeko Melodie  
  
Meeko: Yup, it's me again. This is a story on Inuyasha. Well, duh! Anyways, I don't own anything in the animation; I only own the story line.  
  
*PG 13 for a little swearing and romance  
  
Summary: This is a story set in modern time where Inuyasha is a student (and also a hanyou but a little different from the original anime, if you didn't get what I'm trying to say, just read on and find out yourself) and so are Kikyo, Miroku and Sango, not to mention Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo are long time lovers, or at least for 2 years. Kagome came as a new student and got misunderstood immediately by Inuyasha. But as life goes on, Kagome finds herself hopelessly in love with Inuyasha and him with her. But how can Inuyasha say this to Kikyo without hurting her? And will Kikyo forgive him when he did? (Don't worry; this is an Inu/Kag fiction, if you're wondering. And bits of Mir/San romance, too.)  
  
Chapter 1: A Big Misunderstanding  
  
"Wake up, Kagome!" a voice shouted.  
"I know," Kagome opened her eyes lazily and added, "Souta, stop yelling on top of your lungs, would you? You're ruining the peaceful quiet around here."  
"Gee, sorry," a boy said, appearing in the doorway.  
"Get out of my room," Kagome shrieked and threw a pillow aimed at him, but Souta closed the door quickly to block the flying pillow. Kagome sighed to herself as she felt for her slippers in the faint of sun light. She walked groggily to the washroom, got cleaned up and changed into her new uniform for school. She walked down the stairs quickly to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.  
"Good morning, honey," a middle-aged woman greeted her daughter.  
"Morning, mom," Kagome replied, pouring herself some orange juice.  
"Are you ready for school?" her mom asked.  
"Other than the fact that I've changed schools three years in a row and that I had never made any friends, yes," Kagome answered.  
"I know how hard it is for you to change schools as often," Mrs. Higurashi said gently, "let's just hope this is the one your grandpa wants with a shrine like this." Kagome nodded quietly and continued to eat her breakfast.  
The peaceful silence continued until. . .  
"Oh my gosh!" Souta shouted," Look at the time!" Kagome glance at her watch and gasped: eight thirty. School was going to start in ten minutes! She quickly grabbed her back pack, wore her shoes as quick as she could and flew out the door with a gust of wind.  
"Wow," Souta was impressed," she sure is fast today, isn't she?"  
"You better hurry too, dear," Mrs. Higurashi warned. Souta then also dashed out of the door, following his sister. ~^____^~  
"Late on the first day of school," Kagome muttered under her breath, "what could be worst?" She dashed past streets after streets until she spotted a white school building. She ran up the stairs in neck breaking speed and went crashed!  
"I-I am so sorry," Kagome said to the person she crashed into.  
"Watch it," the boy said, brushing away dust from his blue uniform. Kagome glanced at the boy. He had white, long hair, kind of tall, with a pair of piercing, fierce-looking yellow eyes.  
"Hey, Kikyo," the boy suddenly greeted Kagome; his eyes' fierceness suddenly disappeared, only replaced with warmth. Kagome just stared at him like he'd lost it, but the boy didn't seem to notice.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" the boy was asking.  
"I-I," Kagome stuttered, blushing lightly as the boy looked at her.  
"Kikyo, what's with you today?" the boy asked again, his eyes looking at her quizzically.  
"I'm not Kikyo," Kagome explained finally.  
"Good one," the boy said, grinning sheepishly and pulling Kagome towards himself. He had his arms around Kagome's waist.  
"Hey," Kagome shouted, pulling herself away from this stranger," get away from me, you freak!" And at that, she slapped him across his face. (Meeko: Aww. . . poor Inuyasha!)  
"Inuyasha!" a voice shouted.  
"What happened to you?" a girl about the same age as Kagome with long black hair which she tied in a high pony tail said.  
"Nothing really," Inuyasha replied, "except that Kikyo just hit me for no reason." He pointed at Kagome.  
"For the last time," Kagome said, almost yelling," I'm not Kikyo!"  
"You really should check that hawk eyes of yours, Inuyasha," the girl said, "She's not Kikyo."  
"Sango's right," a boy appeared beside Inuyasha and said, "but you sure look like her." He was talking to Kagome. Kagome gave up on trying to explain that she wasn't Kikyo, so she just kept quiet.  
"I'm Sango," the girl introduced herself, "you must be a new student. I never saw you before."  
"Yup," Kagome replied with a tiny smile, "I'm Kagome."  
"I'm Miroku," the boy with black hair and a little mouse tail at the back said, "and this is Inuyasha." He pointed at Inuyasha, who was fuming considered that he was hit by a girl whom he didn't know.  
"Why did you slap me, wrench?" Inuyasha demanded, a red mark was appearing on his once pale cheek.  
"You know what you did, you jerk," Kagome retorted back.  
"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes were once again fierce and sharp looking.  
"You had your arms around me, stupid," Kagome reminded him.  
"Well. . . I-I err. . ." Inuyasha stammered, "I thought you were Kikyo."  
"Next time," Kagome said," look before you had your arms around a girl." Then she thought for a second and added," with those eyes of yours, look CAREFULLY before you had your arms around a girl." Kagome said "carefully" in an emphasized manner.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha cried out," you're the one who crashed into me in the first place!"  
"Well, didn't I say sorry," Kagome asked. Inuyasha was speechless. "That's what I thought," Kagome said, folding her arms. Just then, the bell rang!  
"Oh no," Inuyasha moaned, "because of you, we're late." He was obviously talking about Kagome.  
"What?!" Kagome said in disbelief.  
"Stop arguing," Sango said hurriedly, pulling Kagome to come with them, "Kagome, just come with us. You're probably in the same class as we are." The "we" indicated to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.  
"Sure," Kagome answered, avoiding Inuyasha's cold glance. They ran upstairs as fast as they could. Fortunately, the door of the classroom was still opened, meaning the teacher had not come in yet.  
"Good thing Ms. Susaki isn't here yet," Inuyasha whispered," or you're going to be history," Kagome just stuck out her tongue to him.  
"Why you," Inuyasha was furious. No stranger, especially girls, even dared to speak to him like that, let alone sticking out her tongue to him.  
"Not now," Miroku ushered Inuyasha. The three sat down on their seats just when a young woman about thirty came in.  
"Good morning, class," the teacher said.  
"Good morning, Ms. Susaki," the class recited.  
"And you must be our new student," Ms. Susaki said, she glanced at a piece of paper," Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nodded quietly.  
"Alright then," Ms. Susaki was thinking, "now where should I put you?"  
Kagome and Inuyasha, who was sitting beside an empty desk, prayed: please God . . . please don't let me sit beside. . .  
"Inuyasha," Ms. Susaki finished the sentence.  
"Damn," both minds shouted. But since Kagome had no choice but to sit beside Inuyasha, she walked up to the row of desks and since Inuyasha didn't have a choice either, he had to let Kagome took the seat beside him.  
"Now," Ms. Susaki started, "this week, we're going to start a project that consists of about five people in a group. Now find your group and I'll explain the whole assignment." Chairs were pushed back as students went in all directions in search of their friends to form a group.  
Miroku saw that Kagome was sitting at the spot, looking helpless and he asked, "Kagome, you want to be in our group?" Kagome gladly nodded and scooted her chair to the next table.  
"Hey, wrench," Inuyasha said to Kagome, who happened to sit beside him, "why are you in our group?"  
"What did you just called me?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
"Wrench," Inuyasha said louder.  
"Call me that again, you're a goner," Kagome threatened him.  
"I'm so scared," Inuyasha said in a mocking voice, causing Kagome to be even madder.  
"Inuyasha," a female voice came behind Kagome; he looked up and saw his girlfriend, Kikyo. (Meeko: *smiling evilly* Not for long. . .)  
"Don't be so mean to a new student," Kikyo said sweetly to Inuyasha but gave Kagome a cold glare when Inuyasha wasn't looking. Surprisingly, Miroku and Sango didn't look too happy when they saw Kikyo joining their group but they didn't want to get Inuyasha upset, so they kept their mouth shut.  
  
*=__=*  
  
"So," Sango started the discussion, after the teacher had explained the assignment, "all we have to do is to do a play on a story created by us on some ancient time in Japan." The others nodded and Kikyo said, "So what story are we going to do?"  
"Inuyasha, any ideas?" Kikyo asked, looking at Inuyasha with her warm eyes, which was only reserved for him. Inuyasha looked at her, blushed, looked down again and shrugged.  
"Well. . ." Kikyo started again, only interrupted by Kagome, who suddenly had a brilliant idea.  
"I know!" Kagome shouted out.  
"What?" the others wanted to know, except for Kikyo who looked a little offended by Kagome's interruption.  
"Maybe we can do something on feudal Japan," Kagome suggested with excitement.  
"That's a great idea, Kagome," Sango exclaimed.  
"Yea," Miroku agreed, "and maybe some of us should do some background research for feudal Japan so we can be more precise about the props and stuff for the play."  
"When did you ever get so serious in a school project?" Sango asked, looking at Miroku suspiciously, as if he had something filthy in mind.  
"Since you're in the group, Sango," Miroku replied innocently, or at least, in pretended innocence in Sango's eye. Sango rolled her eyes and suddenly felt a hand clutched her back side.  
"Pervert!" Sango shouted and gave Miroku a punch on the stomach, which made him fell onto the ground, hard. A girl on the other table stared at them.  
"Anyway," Sango muttered, "nothing good ever happens when we're partners in school projects."  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked, picking himself up and sat himself once again on the chair, still rubbing his stomach painfully.  
"I'm talking about every time we did a project together, we failed it," Sango said hotly.  
"We did?" Miroku blinked.  
"Remember in the fourth grade," Sango was trying to make Miroku remembered their embarrassing moments, or at least only to Sango because Miroku was a totally care free kind of person, if you think about it.  
"We're supposed to do a hammerhead shark project," Sango continued. Miroku screwed his face, trying to remember.  
"I asked you to make a hammerhead shark model," Sango continued, "and what did you give me?"  
"A hammer head?" Kagome joked.  
"Exactly," Sango replied, giving Miroku a death look.  
"Well, you said 'make a hammerhead model'," Miroku reasoned, "not a hammer head shark model."  
"Never mind about the hammer head," Sango said, shaking her head and continued, "but do you just have to be a pervert and touch my butt when I'm doing the presentation and on top of everything, you dropped that stupid hammer on my foot while you're at it?"  
Miroku burst out laughing, while Kagome and Inuyasha snorted with quiet laughter. Kikyo just stared at them with disgust on her face. The other students around them were looking at their group as if they were insane. Ms. Susaki gave Miroku a "another peep out of you and you get detention" look and that definitely shut Miroku up after a while.  
"Let's get serious here," Kikyo said, trying to get their attention back.  
"Aw. . ." Miroku wined playfully, "we never have any fun."  
"Miroku," Inuyasha uttered dangerously, "just shut up and listen to Kikyo."  
"You seemed to always defend Kikyo," Kagome challenged Inuyasha, "what's up with that?"  
"Well, wrench," Inuyasha smirked, "for your information, Kikyo is my girlfriend." And at that, he put his arm around Kikyo affectionately and Kikyo just blushed but didn't push him away.  
All of a sudden, Kagome didn't know why, but when she saw Inuyasha enfolding Kikyo, she felt a sudden chill and so. . .so awkward and what's the word? So sour in the heart as if she's about to be sick about something.  
"Why am I feeling like this?" Kagome asked herself with confusion, "is it because. . ." She stopped her thoughts instantly, "no, no, that's not it. . .we've just met 20 minutes ago." Kagome shut her eyes in dizziness as the thoughts went through her brain.  
"Earth to Kagome," Miroku was waving his hand in front of her face but that did not last long as his hand traveled naturally down to Kagome's back. This sudden action, made Kagome opened her eyes in alarm and hit Miroku right across the face.  
"Ow. . ." Miroku moaned in pain for the second time in the class within 10 minutes time.  
"Good job, Kagome," Sango said with an evil smile, "just knocked him unconscious next time he tried to be a pervert again."  
"You bet I will," Kagome grinned back.  
"But if you guys think about it," Inuyasha added, "isn't Miroku always a pervert?"  
"Ha, you're right, Inuyasha," Sango laughed. Kagome and Miroku, who now had red marks on both cheeks, joined in their little joke. But Kikyo didn't think it was all that funny, and so did Ms. Susaki. She strolled over to their desk and looked sternly at them until their laughter died into sudden silence as they noticed the teacher was standing there, watching.  
"Shoot," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, knowing what was coming.  
"Detention for you all," Ms. Susaki said calmly, "for disturbing the class." Kikyo started to protest but Ms. Susaki stopped her, "You too, Kikyo. No explanations." Kikyo shut her mouth. Sango and Miroku sniggered quietly to themselves. "As for you, Kagome," Ms. Susaki said, turning her head towards the startled girl, but the teacher's expression was soft, "since this is your first day at this school, I'll let you go this time."  
"But it wouldn't be fair to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo," Kagome said, surprised at herself that she had stuck up for her new found friends.  
"Very well," Ms. Susaki said, "then you'll be joining your friends in detention today after school. Now get back to work, all of you."  
"You know, wrench," Inuyasha started, "you're weird."  
"Am not," Kagome said, annoyed.  
"Are too," Inuyasha argued, "you could've get away with the detention but no, 'Little Miss I'm-a-good-friend' wants to come to detention with us." Kagome was silent.  
"Is that . . . is that really how you think of me?" Kagome asked in a soft voice, her eyes are turning red as tear started to gather.  
"Yea, got a problem with that?" Inuyasha replied roughly, but also with uneasiness, seeing Kagome's bloodshot eyes.  
"Don't be so mean, Inuyasha," Sango said, slapping his back hard.  
"Ow," Inuyasha yelped, "what was that for?"  
"For being mean to Kagome," Sango replied, "that's what."  
"Thanks, Sango," Kagome smiled weakly.  
"No problem," Sango said, also with a smile, "what are friends for?"  
"Alright, alright," Inuyasha said, "enough with the sappy feeling stuff." Sango and Kagome just smiled and shrugged.  
"Now let's get back to the project shall we?" Kikyo wanted to yell out in annoyance but instead, she tried to calm herself.  
"So who's going to do the background research?" Sango asked. A silence followed. Then-  
"I'll do it!" both voices shouted. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other.  
"Fine, you can do it," Kagome and Inuyasha both said at the same time again, looking away from each other.  
"Why don't you both do it together?" Miroku suggested, a wicked grin formed on his face. Sango, seeing this, hit Miroku on the head and added, "Stop being such a pervert!"  
"I'm not being a pervert," Miroku complained, "I'm just trying to help out."  
"Well," Kikyo said, looking Miroku with disgust, "you're making things worst." Miroku just shrugged and looked away.  
"So who's going to work on the god damn research?" Kikyo shouted, making a few students looked at her strangely. Fortunately, Ms. Susaki was helping another group and didn't hear that.  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, just work on it together," Sango said, "besides, it'll be faster with two people."  
"Why the sudden change of mind?" Kagome asked.  
"Yea, Sango," Inuyasha added, "I thought you were on our side."  
"Dear Sango," Miroku said, taking Sango's hands in his, "you're finally trusting on my instincts."  
"Get your hands off me," Sango muttered, snatching her hands back and said, "anyways, I'm not taking sides and I'm not trusting on your instincts."  
"Then why did you make me work with her?" Inuyasha said, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"I mean," he continued, "why should I work with a wrench like you?"  
"Like I wanted to work with you, either," Kagome replied coldly. They glowered at each other hard.  
"Cut it out, you two," Sango said, tired from the pair's arguing.  
"But. . ." Inuyasha started to say something when the bell interrupted him. Students started to pack up their bags and go out to the next classroom for their next lessons.  
"Don't but me," Sango said, swinging her bag from one shoulder onto her other, "just work it out yourselves." She turned and go, followed closely by Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other one last time before they went out to the hall way as well, leaving Kikyo standing alone, looking apparently annoyed by the whole situation since the new girl had arrived.  
  
Meeko: Ta-da! Done at last! (yawning) I'm so tired! It's one in the morning already! Well, people, got to go now! Oh, and remember to send those comments, all right? 


End file.
